Amando lo prohibido
by Raven Solitude
Summary: ¿Por que si Anna lo tenía todo en Yoh, se enamoro de otra persona? HaoxAnna


_**Los personajes utilizados en este fic no son mios.**_

_**Amando lo prohibido.**_

En el pasillo mas alejado, en el ultimo cuarto, en donde el ultimo rayo de sol llegaba, ahí estaba su cuarto. En principio lo había elegido argumentando que no quería ser molestada. Que quería privacidad...

Sin embargo la ubicación del cuarto últimamente tenía un nuevo significado.

_Uno bastante interesante...._

Anna Kouyama estaba en un rincón de su ya antes mencionado oscuro cuarto, viendo hacía la ventana. Su figura yacía inmóvil solo viendo como las hojas de los árboles eran mecidas por el viento hasta llegar a su rostro. Se encontraba intranquila, el corazón le respondía con fuertes y constantes latidos que parecían no dejar de atormentarla....

**¿Pero como no era posible sentirse culpable?**

Estaba sola...Yoh y los demás habitantes de la posada habían salido a pasear. Ella, como de costumbre se había negado a acompañarlos, la verdad ella ocupaba su tiempo en otras cosas.

_-Hola ¿Qué tal?_

_-¿Es acaso sarcasmo?_

_-Parece que andas de mal humor Kouyama..._

**¿Y como no estar de mal humor cuando sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal?**

_-Relájate...._dijo el joven de entre las sombras, acercándose a la silueta de la médium lentamente y agarrarla por los hombros.

_-Hao!_

Anna dio un rápido giro solo para encontrarse con los ojos oscuros del Shaman...

_-Sabes que lo nuestro esta prohibido._

_-Por eso te gusta más..._

**_Cállate! _**Gritaba Anna mentalmente ¿Qué caso tenía discutir con Hao si él siempre ganaba?

_-¿Es que acaso te incomoda mi presencia?_

_-No. Pero si Yoh se da cuen..._

Anna no pudo seguir hablando ya que los labios del Shaman de fuego le impidieron el habla. Furiosos, desesperados y posesivos como su amo, no le permitían siquiera a Anna respirar...

Claro que a ella la situación no pareció importarle.

**¿Por qué hacía esto?**

En Yoh ella lo tenía todo: amor, ternura, cariño, paciencia....¿que le hizo acercarse a **ÉL!?**

_A Hao..._

Tal vez eran sus labios, que dominantes querían todo de ella, querían arrancarle la vida entre suspiros, querían que dijera su nombre...

Pero Anna no podía

Porque ella amaba a Yoh....amaba su sonrisa, amaba sus ojos, amaba sus labios...

Pero no tanto como amaba los labios de Hao...

Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar, olvidando toda aquella culpa que desde hacia días sentía en su corazón...

Ella realmente deseaba la compañía de él, lo deseaba a él en concreto, tal vez si las circunstancias hubiesen sido diferentes, si ella no hubiese estado con Yoh...

_**Podría amar a Hao sin remordimientos..**_

_-¿Por qué si nuestros labios fueron creados el uno para el otro, nosotros no podemos amarnos?_

A Anna este comentario la sacó de sus pensamientos ,aparte de sorprenderla. No tanto por la pregunta en sí, si no el hecho de que Hao pudiera decir cosas tan...hermosas... tan romanticas.

Como odiaba a Hao....

....Porque nunca, aunque lo intentará podría olvidarlo.

Hao empezó a besarle lentamente el cuello, haciendo que Anna se estremeciera lentamente.

Hao al notar esto sonrío de una manera entre burlona y sarcástica, no creía que la fuerte y poderosa médium se volviera tan frágil y susceptible ante él.

Hao lentamente quito el vestido negro y la demás ropa de la joven, dejándolas caer delicadamente al suelo. Juntó mas su cuerpo al de la rubia siendo capaz de oír su corazón latir rápidamente y de oír su entrecortada respiración. Acto seguido se desvistió el

Se fueron moviendo lentamente y cayeron sobre la cama de la rubia, entre besos y caricias el tiempo se les iba.

Hao no podía dejar de admirarla, ella era realmente bella. Sus ojos negros brillaban cual obsidianas, su piel blanca era cual porcelana, y su cuerpo olía a un jardín de magnolias que el simplemente tenía que probar.

Lentamente él recorrió el cuerpo de la joven con sus manos sin dejar escapar ningún detalle, quería decir que ella le pertenecía, sin embargo sabía que estaría mintiéndose a si mismo si lo hacía...Ella no era suya.

Anna por su parte estaba disfrutando de lo lindo. En Hao había encontrado todo aquello que Yoh no podía darle. Anna adoraba cada parte de Hao, amaba probar sus labios; primero suave y delicadamente, después apasionada y desesperadamente

Amaba sentir su pecho sobre el de ella...que siempre estaba agitado.

Amaba sentir la respiración del castaño sobre su cara antes de darse un beso.

Amaba poder ahogarse en su aroma mientras sus cuerpos lentamente se acercaban. Amaba extasiarse de él.

Anna daba pequeños y casi imperceptibles gemidos de placer que solo eran escuchados por Hao.

**¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado ya juntos?**

Anna se sentía excitada al oír las palabras de amor que su amante le decía lentamente al oído, mientras este controlaba su propia agitación.

Anna tenía que frenar esto, tenía que frenar el placer que Hao le proporcionaba, tenía que dejar de disfrutar sus caricias, debía olvidar la sensación que sentía cuando sus cuerpos envueltos en sudor se juntaban.

_**Tenía que dejarlo todo...**_

Porque la culpa la carcomía.

Pero renunciar a Hao, era renunciar casi a la vida, era vivir en monotonía con un hombre al que posiblemente amase pero no deseaba. Era pretender ser feliz, mientras que en las noches de pasión y posible lujuria se lo imaginase a él y no a Yoh...

_-Yoh..._

A Anna le tomo algunos segundos decodificar lo que su boca había dicho, sin embargo cuando lo había hecho, ya era muy tarde...había hecho algo imperdonable...había dicho el nombre de...

_-¿Qué debo hacer para que dejes de pensar en mi hermano?_

Sí...Hao había notado su error. ¿Qué podía hacer? Arreglarlo a esas alturas era imposible. Ahora se sentía aun peor. Por unos momentos los pensamientos hacía Yoh pasaron a segundo plano y Anna se centró en reparar su error.

¡Estúpida! Ella no lo había dicho a propósito, ni pensaba que era con Yoh con quien estaba, simplemente los pensamientos de Yoh se cruzaron en su mente...pero ella no quería a Yoh...quería estar con Hao. Y seguramente ahora lo perdería.

Se aferró a su espalda como queriendo evitar que se escapará. Como evitando su posible partida

Hao se dio cuenta de esto y lentamente una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. No era sarcástica, ni burlona, ni llena de superioridad. Era mas bien una pequeña sonrisa, casi imperceptible, era una sonrisa muchachil y llena de juventud.

Sobre todo llena de luz.

Anna se percató de eso y sintió una gran alegría llenar su corazón, era algo hermoso ver como las facciones de su amante se iluminaban sutilmente por tan simple gesto.

Se acerco a él y en un susurro le dijo:

_-Perdóname._

Hao se sobresalto al oír las disculpas de la chica ¿lo habría dicho por educación acaso? ¿Se habría arrepentido? ¿Era una forma de justificarse?

_-Por favor..._

Oyó de nuevo la voz de la chica hablándole. Al principio no supo que pensar, pero luego al oír la forma en la que lo decía, la forma desesperada en la que se lo imploraba, se dio cuenta de que en ella había verdadero arrepentimiento.

Mismo que Hao iba a perdonar...

-Déjalo ya dijo Hao mientras besaba su cuello y recorría las piernas de la médium con sus manos.

_-¿Es acaso posible no amar lo prohibido?_

_-No se. Dímelo tu, Anna._

_-Antes creía que sí pero desde que te conocí me doy cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba._

_-¿Quieres seguir?_

_-Claro._

Hao entrelazó sus manos con las de Anna mientras lentamente se introducía en ella. Anna contuvo la respiración y logro encontrarse con la mirada del Shaman del fuego.

Respiraban agitadamente mientras los dos se movían a un solo ritmo, mientras los dos se fundían para ser uno, al menos por esa noche.

Hao mordió lentamente su oído para luego decirle...

_-¿Te atreves a quedarte conmigo?_

Anna volteo queriendo responderle pero Hao ya estaba dormido...

Anna abrió los ojos lentamente, sus ojos trataron de ajustarse a la oscuridad, no sabía si era de noche o de día, miró su reloj, marcaba la una de la madrugada. Suspiró aliviada seguramente los demás llegarían hasta pasado el mediodía.

Anna se acurruco cómodamente en el brazo que su amante ofrecía aun durmiendo. Observó lentamente su rostro estudiando sus facciones, recargó su mano en su pecho siendo capaz de sentir los latidos de el corazón de su amado.

Al parecer esta acción hizo despertar a Hao quien lentamente abrió los ojos para ver a su rubia.

_-¿Es que acaso ya debo irme?_ Dijo con voz soñolienta

_-No aun no. Aunque quisiera que te quedaras por siempre._

_-Entonces no lo pienses más._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Escapemos juntos, a un lugar lejos de aquí , donde solo estemos los dos._

_-¿Te has vuelto loco?_

_-¿Qué opinas? Hay que dejar todo atrás,_

_Anna le dio la espalda..._

_-Yo no podría, tengo toda una vida aquí_

_-¿Esta tu felicidad incluida?_

Hao espero una respuesta de la rubia, mas no recibió alguna, Él también se volteo dándose así la espalda mutuamente.

Hao cerró los ojos tratando de controlar su enojo. Era de esperarse, primero hacían el amor pero cuando se trataba de vivir juntos para siempre el silencio reinaba, la soledad era su única acompañante, siempre había sido así, sin excepción. Trato de evitar que sus ojos se tornaran borrosos...

_-Al amanecer..._

_-¿Perdón?_

_-Al amanecer, nos iremos tú y yo, ¿esta bien contigo Hao?_

Un sentimiento cálido lleno el corazón del mayor de los Asakura, no era como aquel cuando estaba en la cama con su amante, era mas bien mas tranquilo, menos fuerte, pero mas acogedor. A pesar de lo agradable que se sentía y de lo bien que lo hacía sentir solo pudo decir:

_-Me parece perfecto Ana, entonces nos iremos al amanecer...._

_Hola! Bueno ahora si que bendito sea y acabe este fic ya me estaba dando mucha lata (en el buen sentido)_

_¿Por qué Hao y Anna? Porque me gusta mucho esta pareja (aviso también me gusta YohxAnna) pero de alguna manera le tengo mas preferencia al mayor de los Asakura..._

_Umm...pasando al tema del fic: Espero que ahora si y no me haya pasado porque es el primer fic de este tipo que escribo. De alguna manera lo centre un poco mas en los pensamientos. Espero que no haya perdido sentido y que no parezca un PWP....en fin ya veremos._

_Les agradecería un review_

_**Raven S.**_


End file.
